


岸廉 魅魔pro2

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi





	岸廉 魅魔pro2

＊是车.  
＊和老si合作写文.  
  
  
永濑廉看着变回正常的岸优太确定了他确实是在熟睡中，他轻手轻脚爬下床扯了几张纸随意清理了一下，随后提起校服裤子灰溜溜的准备先走了，过程中没再敢去看岸优太一眼。  
不是没有想过事后的温存，但永濑廉还是觉得双方都会尴尬的可能性比较高。但果然还是越想越委屈，明明好像差点被上的是自己，自己却还在为岸优太着想。  
  
还没走近永濑廉便对上岩桥玄树对着他扫上扫下的视线，不知怎么永濑廉觉得昨天发生的事情岩桥玄树好像什么都知道一样。  
“所以廉廉你用身体满足了岸君了吗？”岩桥玄树一开口就堵住永濑廉要发问的想法，甚至被呛住说不出来话。  
棒球部内稀稀疏疏还是有些人的，站在一旁的神宫寺勇太便牵着岩桥玄树的手往休息室走，半路才想起什么似的回头示意摸不着头脑的永濑廉跟上。  
“廉廉知道魅魔吗？”刚关上门岩桥玄树就开门见山道。  
永濑廉点点头，昨天他回家的时候查了一下。岩桥玄树和他说岸优太也是魅魔，以及一些其他的事情干脆也一次性说了个清楚，只是期间不断被神宫寺勇太抢话。  
“那你还要问什…”  
“之后岸君转化期去帮他就好了。”神宫寺勇太继续抢话道。  
“神宫寺你闭嘴，我来说。”岩桥玄树气鼓鼓道。  
“听起来和工具人一样…”永濑廉看着他们的吵架模式虽然习以为常但还是觉得有些不太好过问下去，末了见吵架还没停止，他忍不住还是问道，“神，你也是工具人吗？”  
“才不是。”岩桥玄树又主动靠在神宫寺勇太身上好像消了气一般。  
“……”永濑廉不断深呼吸告诉自己已经习惯了，“岸君今天不在吗？”  
“说来今天很奇怪，一直没怎么见到岸君呢。”岩桥玄树侧过头看了下神宫寺勇太没有再要抢话的意思放心的继续说下去。  
“硬要说的话，像是在躲什么人的样子。”  
  
已经第三天了，永濑廉想，这已经是岸优太躲着他的第三天了。  
这期间永濑廉数次想要接近岸优太都会被对方跑掉，岸优太就像装了雷达一样。  
妈的，永濑廉想，吃亏的是我。  
他开始胡思乱想要是当时事后在桌上放两张钱，自己现在心里也能好受些。  
好在平野紫耀拖着永濑廉去这去那的，否则他还真的调整不过来心情。而这一天末，岸优太终于出现在了他的眼前，什么都没说扯着他的手臂便进了厕所最里的隔间。  
  
看着岸优太凑近亲吻自己，永濑廉有一瞬间的失神，但很快反应过来的想要挣扎，却被更加大力的按在墙上。  
转化期的岸优太和以往并不一样，多的并不仅仅只是一分两分的强硬，他匆匆的结束了啃咬般的亲吻，将永濑廉背过身紧紧的压制住。  
惯用的左手被反剪拘束住，使不上什么劲的右手撑在墙上倒有一种欲拒还迎的意味。比起气恼永濑廉现在更多的是羞耻感，他在被转过身之前看到了在岸优太背后张开的那双恶魔翅膀。  
真成工具人了，永濑廉想着，但他在最初的震惊过了后倒并不是很想反抗了。  
意识到怀里的人稍微乖巧了些，岸优太放开永濑廉的手，转而解下自己的领带将他的双手高举过头顶，在隔间的挂钩上捆了个严实。粗鲁的扯下永濑廉的裤子堆到膝盖处，一手握着疲软的性器一手伸进永濑廉的嘴里翻搅着他的舌头。  
也不知道是有去查这一类的知识还是转化期的岸优太无师自通，握住性器的大手虽然并不是很有技巧性，但每一处都有眷顾到，刺激到永濑廉根本站不住脚。  
沾着唾液的手指终于放过了永濑廉的舌头转而朝着后穴去。若此刻永濑廉回过头的话会发现岸优太意外认真的表情，他塞入手指仔仔细细的扩张着。  
如果可以的话，永濑廉不愿承认自己被伺候的很舒服。性器的前端不断的吐露出腺液，在学校被学长突如其来的扯进厕所里做爱这件事情带来的羞耻感使他的脑内一片混沌。  
内壁凸起来的那一小点被岸优太的指尖不断的戳弄着，手指抽离的时候情迷意乱的永濑廉甚至还下意识的唔了一声。  
岸优太早已硬的不行的性器磨蹭着穴口，在永濑廉不断碎念着不要的时候缓慢的顶了进去。实在是太糟糕的尺寸了，永濑廉全靠倚着墙才能站着，后穴能感受到那火热的存在。  
“前面…前面也摸一摸……”被捆住的双手无法分开一只来抚慰自己的性器，永濑廉颤抖着说道。  
“廉好像忘记了自己的处境。”本埋在永濑廉后颈处亲吻着的岸优太说着。  
言下之意是他掌握着主动权，永濑廉喘着粗气想要推开岸优太，却被进入的更深，操弄的速度也变快。  
“你是不是只有转化期才会知道来找我？”永濑廉死死咬住下唇不再肯多叫一声。  
“廉最近一直和那个人在一起。”岸优太答非所问。  
永濑廉不知道为什么听出一股委屈的意思，可明明身后那人还不断的在他身体内进进出出的。  
“谁？”  
“那个脑袋缝针的。”  
“……”永濑廉知道他说的是平野紫耀了，“明明…哈…啊明明是你一直在躲我。”  
“因为我怕廉会讨厌我。”这句话的语气是彻底软了下来，似乎还是平时那个温柔的岸优太，大约是为了方便和永濑廉说话，就连性器进入的速度都变慢了下来，“但果然还是无法忍受你和别人在一起。”  
  
前端在迷糊间交代了一次，半解的衬衫躲过了过去，精液射的满小腹都是，甚至流到了大腿顺着腿根滴落在裤子上。  
如果厕所外没有传来呼喊声，这场性事大概会随着永濑廉的精疲力尽而结束。  
“廉？” 是平野紫耀的声音。  
“他在找你。”岸优太在永濑廉耳边说道，温热的气息不断的打在耳垂上。  
“之前约了一起回家的…你快点。”  
岸优太没有回话，只是冲撞的更深了。  
“你干什么，会被发现的嗯…”  
“廉很在意他吗？”  
永濑廉摇摇头否认，这种情况下谁来他都会这样。即使后面再舒服性器也因为紧张感而没再勃起，岸优太再次撸动起来强迫永濑廉挑起情欲。  
“哈…不要再继续了。”  
外面的呼喊越来越近，永濑廉却越是紧张的止不住喘息，岸优太掀起他的衬衫塞进他的嘴里。  
“虽然廉的叫声很好听我很喜欢，但会被平野紫耀发现也没关系的话就继续叫吧。”  
这家伙是知道平野紫耀的名字的。  
“廉，在厕所吗？”平野紫耀从厕所门口冲着里面问道。  
永濑廉此刻只能祈祷他不要进来，泪水早已冲破眼眶。岸优太的手极为不老实的掐住他裸露在外面的乳尖，他死死的咬住衬衫只是鼻间有时会漏出一点哭音来，后穴将岸优太绞的紧紧的。  
岸优太放慢了速度，不再有突兀的啪啪声，他慢慢的进入到最里面深入浅出着。  
好在最后还是没被发现，平野紫耀去其他地方继续找永濑廉了，松了口气的永濑廉被突然摩擦到凸点，他叫着优太痉挛着射了出来，岸优太这才将精液射在了永濑廉体内。  
对方的性器还留在体内，永濑廉稍微呼吸下就能感受到他的存在。  
“好喜欢…”岸优太抱着永濑廉说道，“不会把你让给任何人的。”  
  
小心翼翼的从永濑廉的体内退出来，他解开领带握住手腕吻了下，随后蹲下身去舔舐小腹上的精液。  
“下面。”永濑廉突然出声。  
岸优太抬头狐疑的看着他。  
永濑廉红着脸将双腿分开发号施令：“腿内侧也有，清理好。”  
岸优太点点头，顺带还将对方性器前端上的液体都舔了个干净。  
永濑廉看着自己又半勃起来的性器感觉到颇为糟糕，制止住岸优太想将手指再塞进后穴扣弄出里面精液的举动。  
“回家…回家再弄。”  
岸优太瞳孔中的金色闪了闪，翅膀和尾巴也不知何时收了回去，他起身帮永濑廉整理好衣物。  
  
恢复成了以往的岸优太，好心的忠告说出口却又变了味，说的他自己脸也跟着红了起来。  
“那路上廉要夹紧，别流出来了。”


End file.
